Merlin and the little witch
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Seorang penyihir kecil di takdirkan untuk membantu Merlin dalam menolong Arthur. Bisakah mereka berdua bekerja sama?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin And The Little Witch

Aku duduk menghadap taman bunga milik Merlin. Duduk di bangku ayunan miliknya sambil menatap hamparan bunga yang ia tanam sendiri di pekarangannya.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Rosella White. Umurku sudah delapan tahun. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di rumah kawanku, Merlin. Pria tua yang ramah dan bijaksana, menurutku...

Banyak orang mengira ia orang yang galak, tapi sebenarnya tidak kok. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang mengiranya seperti itu. padahal, dia sama sekali tidak menakutkan ataupun galak. Buktinya, dia memperbolehkanku datang setiap saat dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ia bahkan membuatkanku teh dan kue yang enak.

Aku suka disamping Merlin. Serasa bersama seorang kakek. Ibuku bilang Kakekku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir. Aku tidak punya kakek. Jadi, semua perasaan sayangku untuk Kakek, tercurah pada Merlin.

"Jadi, ada kabar baru, Ella?" Tanya Merlin sambil membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue gula. Aku mengambil salah satu kue gula itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Yup, Nyonya Smith menanyakan keadaan mu saat ini. " Ucapku sebelum malah kueku. Merlin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Merlin. Apa kau menyukainya? Kalau aku sih tidak. Dia sangat membosankan, tukang gossip, dan menyebalkan." Ucapku yang disambut dengan usapan kepala dari Merlin. Aku menatapnya, Ia terlihat sedih sekali. Duh… harusnya aku tidak bilang begitu tentang Nyonya Smith.

"Maaf…" Ucapku pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mangatakan hal yang kau tidak sukai." Ucapku polos.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa, Ella. Kau benar, Nyonya Smith memang orang yang membosankan."

Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya. Merlin tersenyum lagi. Kalau bukan itu. apa yang membuat Merlin sedih ya?

Merlin tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang dirinya. Ataupun siapa saja teman masa dulunya. Seperti apa masa lalunya pun aku juga tidak tahu. Setiap kali aku menanyakan adakah orang yang ia sukai. Wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat sedih. Terkadang, aku suka melihat Merlin duduk di tepi danau sendirian. Menatap reruntuhan di seberang sana dengan wajah sedih.

Pernah, sekali waktu aku bertanya akan masa lalu Merlin.

"Merlin, sebenarnya masa lalumu seperti apa, sih?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil bunga mawar putih dikebun Merlin.

Saat aku melihat ia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Saat aku melihatnya, wajahnya berubah sendu. Saat itu aku aku langsung memberikannya bunga yang aku petik kepadanya. Ia kembali tersenyum namun dengan senyum sendu. Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Harusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu.

Aku kemudian memeluknya. Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Mulai dari hari itu, aku pun tidak pernah menanyakan apapun mengenai masa lalunya.

Hingga suatu ketika, seseorang bernama Modred datang. Ia menarikku dan menanyakan soal Emrys. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi dia terus memaksaku untuk mengataknya. Hingga Merlin datang dan memelukku, menjauhkan aku darinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu. Karena setelah itu, Merlin membawaku pulang kerumah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ella?" Tanya Merlin.

Duh aku ngelamun lagi. malunya….

Aku tersenyum kearah Merlin menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Merlin menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Ella?"

"Mmm… apa aku boleh tau sesuatu, Merlin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Emrys itu siapa?"

Kedua alis Merlin naik. Ia kemudian menyesap tehnya pelan.

"Well, dia kenalan lama." Ucapnya singkat.

TRRRR TRRRR TRRRR

Telephon rumah Merlin berbunyi. Ia kemudian bangkit dan pergi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya, dia ada disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apa? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Merlin

Aku melihatnya bingung. Siapa yang telephon ya? Ketika ia sudah menutup telephonya.

"Ella, Waktunya pulang…."

Ups… aku lupa waktu. Sekarang ternyata sudah sore. Seharunya aku sudah pulang saat ini. Kemudian aku memeluk Merlin.

"Sampai jumpa, Merlin." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan dari jauh.

TBC

**Hallo, ini fic pertama Mia di fandom Merlin. Hope you like and enjoy it! Maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur ma aneh, typo dimana-mana, OOC, OOT, dll.**

**salam kenal semua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

Aku melihat bungkusan biru berpita merah dengan senyum bangga. Secarik kartu yang sudah kutulis kuselipkan di pita tersebut.

"Apa itu untuk Merlin, Ros?" Tanya ibuku di depan pintu. Aku tersenyum gembira.

"Menurut ibu, apa Merlin akan suka?"

"Entahlah…"

Aku berharap ia menyukainya….

"Tapi, dari pada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah kau harusnya kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Ucap ibuku penuh teka teki. Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di samping meja belajarku. Sudah waktunya aku tidur. Aku menatap ibuku dengan wajah polosku. Ibuku kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyuruhku untuk sikat gigi. Aku kemudian menaruh kadoku di tasku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

OOO

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak aku ketahui. tempat ini begitu dingin dan lembab. Penuh kabut tebal yang membuatku tidak bisa melihat jelas sekitarku. Aku membungkukan diri dan mencoba meraba tanah yang aku pijak. Keras dan penuh bebatuan kasar yang lembab. Kemudian aku merasakan tanganku berada seperti mendapatkan perbedaan ketinggian disamping kananku. Aku terkejut ternyata aku ada di samping tebing ketika tangan kananku tergelincir kebawah.

Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku. Dan mengapa aku disana. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku mencoba memanggil siapa pun disana namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memanggil orang tuaku dan juga Merlin. Aku menangis saking ketakutannya.

"Don't cry, Little Witch." Suara lembut namun tegas terdengar dari jurang dihadapanku. Saat aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam jurang tersebut, sesuatu yang besar muncul dari sana. Menghilangkan semua kabut tebal yang menutupi penglihatanku. Aku merasa takjub, melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku . seekor naga berdiri dengan gagah di hadapanku.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Dan menghilangkan rasa takutku akan naga tersebut. Ia berdiri diseberang tebing dan jurang tempat aku berada. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan senang.

"Hallo, _young little witch_." Ucapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal karena dia mengatakan aku ini kecil. Well, yah… aku memang lebih kecil dibandingkan anak seumuranku. Tapi kan tidak perlu dia mengatakan kalau aku kecil.

"Hallo." Ucapku ragu.

"Apa kau takut padaku, _Young little witch_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak takut. Dan tolong, bisakah kau jauhkan '_little' _dalam cara memanggilku. Itu membuatku merasa sangat kecil."

Naga itu tetawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, gadis yang membantu _The Great warlock _akan sekecil kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau di takdirkan untuk membantu _The Great Warlock _untuk membantunya melindungi _King of Camelot._"

"_Camelot? I think its just a legend."_

"_No, Young witch. It's not a legend."_

"Lalu bagaimana aku membantunya? Tahu orangnya saja tidak."

"Kau mengetahuinya, _Young witch._ Hanya saja, kau tidak dapat melihatnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu orang yang tidak bisa aku lihat?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya."

OOO

Aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Astaga…. Mimpi apa itu? aku bertemu dengan seekot naga yang bisa bicara. Dan mengatakan takdirku untuk membantu seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui. itu mimpi yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Aku jadi penyihir!

Dari dulu aku memang ingin menjadi seorang penyihir. Bisa terbang dengan sapu terbang. Melihat masa depan dengan bola Kristal. Dan aku punya tongkat sihir dan topi penyihir….

Kalau itu nyata, ini pasti luar biasa!

Namun tiba-tiba aku mencium sesutau yang terbakar. Aku melihat pintu kamar mengeluarkan asap. Aku mencoba bangkit dari kasurku. Perlahan lahan menuju pintu.

Aku terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang mengepul di udara. Aku mencoba meraih knop pintu dengan penglihatanku yang sulit akibat mataku yang perih akibat asap. Yes! Aku bisa meraih knop pintu!

BHUMMM!

TBC

**Thank for Reading…..**

**Hope you like and enjoy it…**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata dan Typo dimana-mana… _(-.-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: III

Aku duduk di halte bus menunggu bus menuju rumah pamanku datang. Semenjak kejadian itu. aku tinggal di rumah paman dari ibuku. Sebenarnya mereka sepupu. Namun, mereka tumbuh bersama seperti kakak adik.

Oh ya, nama pamanku adalah Uther Pendragon. Ia seorang pembisinis sebuah hotel bintang lima yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia terlalu ambisius akan pekerjaannya. Tapi, mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja.

Dia memiliki dua anak bernama Morgana dan Arthur. Setiap kali aku melihat Arthur, Entah kenapa aku selalu teringat akan mimpiku dua tahun yang lalu. Tentang seekor naga yang bisa berbicara mengatakan tentang aku harus melindungi raja Camelot. Tapi, Please... kalau Arthur memang seorang raja-dulunya-, pasti orang-orang yang hidup di zamannya penuh penderitaan.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu menyebalkan! Ia sangat arrogant, tukang marah marah, dan cerewet. Hih… kadang aku suka naik darah sendiri karenanya. Tapi ya… dia orang yang baik. Aku harus akui itu. terkadang aku suka melihat orang kesulitan ia tolong,tanpa peduli dia itu siapa.

Ah… tanpa aku sadari. Bus sudah datang. Aku pun bergegas masuk kedalam dan mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian aku melihat seorang kakek tua duduk sendirian di pojok belakang. Aku pun jadi teringat Merlin. Caranya dia tersenyum. Caranya menenangkanku saat aku kesal terhadap temanku. Caranya menanam bunga dikebunnya. Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku merasa air mataku menggenang di sudut mataku. Secepatnya aku hilangkan dan segera duduk di bangku paling depan. Disampingku seorang wanita duduk sambil membaca buku. Wajahnya begitu manis, rambutnya yang keriting terurai. Beberapa helai rambutnya sekan menghalangi penglihatannya. Namun dia tidak peduli akan hal tersebut dan terus membaca.

Ia sepertinya tahu aku memperhatikannya. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Hallo."

"Hey."

"Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Apa?"

"Kau terus memperhatikaknku. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya… penasaran. Kau terlihat sangat serius membaca buku itu."

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan buku yang ia baca. Buku yang ia baca ialah buku mengenai cara mengambil gambar atau objek dengan baik. Aku cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ia baca. Kupikir ia membaca tentang kesehatan. Kurasa kau memang tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A…aku terkejut melihat apa yang kau baca. kupikir kau seorang suster atau guru. Tapi ternyata kau seorang photographer ya."

Dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Apa aku terlalu jujur?

"Yah, kau benar aku memang seorang Guru disebuah taman kanak-kanak."

Yah, setidaknya aku benar tentang profesinya. Berati fotografer itu cita-cinya ya? Atau hobby?

"Jadi…"

"Fotografer itu hobby ku."

"A…" Aku menggaguk paham. Kami berdua berbincang-bincang selama perjalannan. Gwen ternyata orang yang menyenangkan. Ia baik dan ramah. Juga sopan. Sepertinya aku mendapat teman baru.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang pria menaiki Bus. Wajahnya yang cukup imut. Imut sekali malahan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku memperhatikannya. Melainkan matanya. Mata itu…seperti…

Merlin.


End file.
